


Camping sex

by Saffello



Series: Orphan Black prompts [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffello/pseuds/Saffello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt - The story begins at a camp-site. Delphine is trapped in her tent, and Cosima is more than willing to help the attractive Frenchie she had seen only a few times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping sex

Cosima loved to doodle. It was her favourite past time, after trying to find cures to various diseases in her lab at university. But this was her off time. Her 'Cosima time', as her friend had suggested. Was was sat on a fold out chair in the middle of a camping field doodling extinct species of birds into her sketch book as she looked out to the other campers chilling out. It was pretty rad, she had to admit. A week long excursion to some remote area she hadn't really heard off with just a tent, some books to keep her entertained and food of course. Cosima was mostly relaxed until she heard something that set her on edge. 

“Help. Can anybody help me?” A women sounded from somewhere to Cosima's right. The accent was French and Cosima didn't recognise it. Putting her book down and pushing her glasses up her nose with a squint Cosima got up to investigate the voice. “I'm trapped.” The woman said again. Once she was up Cosima couldn't figure out where the noise was coming from, she stretched out from sitting cross legged for too long and peered about the place. She was pretty far from most of the other campers except this one women who had pitched her tent a little too closely for Cosima's hermit retreat. “Hello?!” The women called out again. It was obvious now that the voice was coming from the next tent over, the women's tent. 

“Urr, hey, are you like alright?” Cosima asked looking blankly but worried at the tent. There was a slight pause and then a hand came up to the tent material. 

“Hello! Help I'm trapped in here, the zipper has broken.” The French women said. Cosima laughed a little at the distress this women was in for such a small thing, the zipper probably got caught on the material inside. Cosima came over to the red tent and knelt down by the entrance. 

“It could be caught on something, have you tried like freeing the material that might have got trapped in the zipper?” Cosima asked, her eyes scanned the outside of the zipper. The women was visibly searching for Cosima's snagged material but to no avail. 

“Mon Dieu, I am going to die in here, it is so hot!” The women cried out again. It made Cosima laugh even more at the struggle. She didn't want to damage the tent so the women couldn't sleep in it again, there had to be another way. 

“You'll be fine.” Cosima said moving on her knee's closer to the entrance. “Look I can't see where it is stuck did you want me to cut you out of there? But it means your tent will be cut open.” Cosima asked, she had seen the French women for maybe a second here and there and from what she could see this women was insanely attractive. Maybe she could stay in her tent, Cosima thought with a grin. 

“Oui oui, just get me out of here.” The women was helpless inside of there. From Cosima's pants pocket she pulled out her Swiss army knife and got the smallest knife out at the top. 

“Ok, I just need you to stand back ok?” Cosima asked, there was some shuffling inside the tent and then a barely audible groan of assurance. Cosima felt slightly bad for ruining someone property, but it was like 90 degrees and in there it must have be more! Cosima placed her knife edge just above the top of the tent door and pierced through it. There was a moan inside of shock horror which Cosima thought was really cute, she held in a grin as she dragged the knife through the material right to the bottom and created and opening. When she lent back onto her knees all she could see was this mass of blonde curly hair flying towards her from inside the tent. With her eyes wide Cosima tried to stand up but the women jumped out with graceful but fast elegance and embraced her tightly, her arms seeming to consume the small body of Cosima. In the rather too long embrace Cosima nudged her glasses up her face and stared at trees in the distance as the warm body of the French blonde women could be felt all over her. 

“Merci beaucoup, merci!” The women said as she pulled out of the embrace and kissed Cosima hard on the forehead. 

“No problem, anytime.” Cosima said, they separated and the women seemed to ramble on about how long she had been in there before she was trapped and how it was so hot and she had no water. Cosima didn't really listen her short attention span was caught up in the way the blonde spoke. Her French accent was so foreign and it intrigued Cosima on a new level, and it had nothing to do with the hot women that was attached to it. The women had little to no make up and a magic mess of blonde hair about shoulder length. Cosima's eyes were caught up in it, the expressions of terror on her face and the elation of being freed. And then there was a quizzical face looking down at her and no more words spoken. When Cosima saw that the women was staring at her, she realised she was just staring at her with a small grin on her face. “Oh god sorry, urm, I'm Cosima.” Cosima recovered extending her hand to the Frenchie. The women accepted the recovery and smiled sweetly, taking Cosima's hand with such a soft attachment it felt so smooth. 

“Delphine, enchanté Cosima.” Delphine said as their hands kept hold of each other. Cosima was practically buzzing with feels in her chest at the women's words and the way she had said her name, and the beautiful smile, and the beautiful height, and the way they fit perfectly together and the way that kiss still felt on her forehead and just urrrrrrrrggg she was so cute. 

“Want to come over to my tent, yours is pretty wrecked.” Cosima joked and looked over to her bohemian white style tent with a folding chair and her various sketch books around it. 

“I suppose I don't have anywhere to sleep either tonight.” Delphine said, there was a hint of something suggestive in there that made Cosima's mouth dry and something else very wet. 

“We can figure something out.” Cosima said, leading Delphine over to her tent with a tightness in her body and her mouth trying to hold in a huge smile.


End file.
